


every little secret i leave behind

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, post shiratorizawa match, pre nationals, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Ennoshita try to figure out what's been going on with Tsukishima lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every little secret i leave behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey!!! I thought I would write this for you as well, since I love the characters and you're right, Tsukki's relationships with his senpai are important. Though, admittedly, I did not explore them as much as you probably would have liked, but. Well. Here we are, anyway.
> 
> Also, honestly, this probably doesn't fill the prompt. Huh. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

“Is there something wrong, Tsukishima?”

Kei most definitely did not jolt at the innocent question that came from behind him, nor did his heart miss a beat at the realization that it was Suga that had asked the question.

“Hmm?” A sound of acknowledgement tinted with curiosity as to what had led to Suga’s question. Kei turned his head slightly to pay the proper amount of attention to the older player, shoulders slumped politely as he hid his phone screen from view.

“You seem distracted, is all,” Sugawara’s smile was gentle, coaxing, and irritatingly genuinely concerned that made the back of Kei’s neck tingle with self-consciousness and exasperation. “You have been checking your phone throughout the practice. Are you expecting a call?”

He hadn’t been checking it that much, though -- or he hoped he hadn’t, because if Sugawara noticed, there was a possibility of others noticing and the coach pulling him aside for some words that Kei didn’t need to hear.

(“You need to get your head in the game.”

“Yes.”

“If you can afford to get distracted by something like that, we’ll have to make sure you won’t bring it to the gymnasium in the first place.”

“Yes, yes, Ukai-san.”)

That’s how that conversation would go, and Kei hated the thought of that, hated the thought of not having easy access to his phone every moment of the practice that Hinata and Kageyama would disrupt with their arguments regardless. It always happened, no matter how well they got along, and Kei liked to spur them on for the sake of making the arguments last longer.

“No, I’m not,” Kei said, shrugging as he put the phone into the pocket of his jersey before anyone else would notice, grabbing his water bottle instead. “I was just checking if there were any new messages.”

Akiteru sometimes took him to practice with his team, which Kei’s team was superficially aware of as Kei had mentioned it briefly once many weeks ago after the Shiratorizawa match was over and done with and the practice for the nationals truly began.

“Are you expecting any?” There was a light, teasing tone to Sugawara’s voice, which made Kei want to huff and glare as he didn’t like to be teased about this matter. “C’mon, Tsukishima, don’t be so embarrassed, we’re almost family here.”

Kei snorted, half a smile on his lips as he shook his head as he nodded towards Hinata and Kageyama. “Tell that to the wrestling freak duo over there, senpai.”

Sugawara’s eyes turned to the center of the gym where Hinata and Kageyama were, indeed, wrestling each other for whatever had happened just a few moments ago. Sugawara, the ever supportive vice captain of the team, cringed as Kei’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Hinata, Kageyama, stop fighting and get some water down your throats!” Sawamura was the one to act just as Sugawara had been about to open his mouth.

“Will they ever learn,” Sugawara sighed, shaking his head as Kei shrugged nonchalantly.

“Only a few weeks more for you,” he said, and Sugawara heaved out a deeper sigh at the words.

“It makes me uneasy to leave when those two are still like that,” Sugawara admitted quietly, glancing at Kei from the corner of his eye. “And you should stop provoking them as well, Tsukishima.” This time, the words were accompanied by a sharp jab to Kei’s ribs, eliciting an _oomph_ from the first year’s mouth.

Kei rolled his eyes as he rubbed at the side Sugawara had shoved his hand into, casting one long look at the jersey neatly folded on the sidelines.

He’d check it again after the practice.

 

 

 

Next time, it was Ennoshita, and he was direct and blunt, possibly because it was just him or perhaps it was the influence of his fellow second years.

“Are you having love worries, Tsukishima?”

Kei nearly dropped the phone from his hands, nearly dropped it to the ground before the gymnasium doors.

“What the--” he choked, swallowed the rest of his instinctive reaction (which wasn’t anything bad, you know, but it might have been a little disrespectful) before looking at Ennoshita who had emerged from the gym doors after him.

“You’re always sighing, always looking like you’re in a world of your own,” Ennoshita stated calmly, a hint of amusement located in the curve of his smile. “I know what you are, Tsukishima Kei.”

First of all, the full use of his name kind of rubbed Kei the wrong way asides from the huge leap in assumptions Ennoshita had just made.

Second of all, well. This smelled like a reference to something that Kei had no idea of.

“...” Kei cocked an eyebrow at his upperclassman as he tried to shove the phone back into his pocket. Indiscreetly, and completely disregarding the message he had been typing.

Ennoshita stayed quiet for a while longer before he gave a sigh, shoulders slumping. “You were supposed to say ‘Say it. Say it out loud’, Tsukishima.”

“Why?”

“You’re just supposed to, okay?” Ennoshita made a face, rubbing at the side of his neck before coming to Kei’s side and gesturing for them to start walking. “Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure you’re having some sort of love troubles, considering the way you have been behaving recently. I’m here to lend you an ear, if you need it.”

Kei snorted, amused but a little concerned by how perceptive Ennoshita was. That was a captain candidate for you. “Sorry, but that’s ridiculous, Ennoshita-san.”

“Ah, I thought that’s what you would say,” Ennoshita laughed shortly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he gave Kei’s arm a pat, flinching when Kei moved away from the touch. “Ah, sorry. But you know, I’ll be around to listen. If you need someone other than the regular players to hear you out.”

The offer was touching, in a way, and Kei could appreciate for what it was worth, even though he wouldn’t take it even if it killed him. “That’s fine,” he said with a stiff nod to Ennoshita as he turned to leave for his own route back home. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

That’s the same as saying ‘no way’, though, Ennoshita thought to himself as he shook his head sadly at Kei’s retreating figure.

 

 

 

 

Suga and Ennoshita got their answers to the question of Tsukishima’s odd behaviour sooner than they would have thought. In fact, they both realized it at the same time in a practice match against Nekoma. One of their last ones before the spring high.

It was already emotional time for the third years as the end of practice matches in their high school volleyball career near -- both for Nekoma and Karasuno’s.

Which was why Suga was, at first, ready to put it to his own emotional irrationality when he thought he saw Tsukishima wring his hands anxiously and his pale cheeks flush under the gym lights.

Because Tsukishima blushing was as expected as, well, Asahi _actually_ doing drugs.

What was even more unlikely was Tsukishima blushing because of Nekoma's wild-haired, talkative captain, who did seem to have taken a liking to chatting Tsukishima up when it was time for a break between sets. Or when they were on vanguard. Or...

Suga furrowed his brows. Wait. Kuroo did seem awfully eager to talk to Tsukishima today -- and considering the look on Tsukishima's face, it wasn't all about blocking. 

"Oh," Suga murmured out loud, eyes widening as the realization came to him suddenly.  _Oh, so maybe that's what's been going on..._   "I can't believe this," Suga murmured to himself, his lips tilting into a soft and amused smile as he watched Kuroo grin at Tsukishima, who glanced away from the captain, grumbling something Suga couldn't catch over the other sounds that filled the gym, such as Inuoka and Hinata's loud hopping. 

"Who would have thought?" Ennoshita piped in, and Suga tilted his head enough to catch the smile on the second year's face. "I was sure it was relationship-related issues, but of all people..."

"You were betting on Yamaguchi, weren't you?" Suga teased, eyes crinkling as his lips widened into a smile. "If I had been privy to the details, I would have put my money on them, I suppose," he said, casting a meaningful glance towards Tsukishima and Kuroo, both of whom were smiling and not too differently either. 

"Not really," Ennoshita denied, shaking his head as his eyes followed Suga's gaze. "I wasn't sure what to expect, honestly."

"Exceeds them, doesn't he?" Suga snickered into his hand as he turned back to Ennoshita. 

"Indeed," Ennoshita said, a long-suffering but fond sigh escaping his mouth.

"Give him hell next year," Suga winked, outright grinning as he went to get his water bottle. "I won't be around to tease him about his far-away boyfriend, you know." 

"You can do it now, too--" 

Suga shook his head, glancing behind once more. "Rocking a boat that's yet to reach steady waters would do no good, Ennoshita. Let them settle, and  _then..._ " 

Ennoshita's sigh only made Suga giggle, which was luckily drowned out by the loud first years of both teams. 

 

 


End file.
